moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Antu Bloodguard
The Antu Bloodguard is an organization of Trolls loyal to the Darkspear Tribe. Its goals are to preserve troll culture and unite them under the banner of the New Horde. As long as the Trolls have existed on the face of Azeroth, they have faced adversity. Aqir, Night Elves, High Elves, Humans...they have all played a part in the crumbling of empires and of the people themselves. The Antu Bloodguard seeks to be a rememdy for such acts. The Bloodguard seeks to bring together Trolls from all walks of life under a single war banner, and to not only promote the Troll way of life, but to protect it as well. History It started as an idea, planted in the young Troll's mind by his wise General. To keep the Trolls together. At any cost. This idea grew in the young Hexxer Vol'kuza's mind as he watched the world and his people suffer from the ever changing elements. Yet still the Trolls warred with one another, slaying those of their own race as other more dangerous forces moved in to seize control over the once great empires. He could not simply watch his people be wiped from the face of Azeroth. From this, as well as from the help of several individuals of diverse tribes, the foundations of the Shadowdrum Tribe were made. Seems familiar, doesn't it? Disheartened, Vol'kuza left the Tribe and the Horde, seeking a new path. Fate, and the Loa, had different plans. After some time in isolation, the Troll has come to see that it was his purpose to help lead the Trolls, and there was no point in wallowing in self pity. There was work to be done. The Antu Bloodguard was an organization established by Vol'kuza, and the Troll's vision for his people has not diminished as time has gone on. Despite the changing ways of his organization known as the Shadowdrum Tribe, hope was not lost for the hexxer in his attempts to bring together the Trolls as a people. He has seen them slaughtered by the hundreds, yet he knows that there is only one solution to protect his people. War. The Antu Bloodguard began to take a radical approach to promoting the health and safety of their kind, and that has resulted in whispers of rebellion, freeing the Trolls from Orcish law and practices and establishing a home where all Trolls will be able to practice what their ancestors practiced without fear of an iron fist crushing them. Spreading word of Vol'jin's demise at the hands of the Warchief, the leader of the Bloodguard, Vol'kuza of the Darkspear, took claim to the mantle of Chieftain in the son of Sen'jin's absence. They had re-entered into a tenuous pact with the Horde, allowing the Kor'kron Guard to even patrol the very shores of the Echo Isles themselves. They knew they cannot hope to whether the storm that is Hellscream's war machine...not then, anyway. With the onset of the Darkspear Rebellion, the Antu Bloodguard has bucked the hold of Garrosh Hellscream and seeks to forge a new place for trollkind in the New Horde. Goals of the Antu Bloodguard *Promote unity and cooperation between the Trolls of Azeroth. *Celebrate traditional Troll culture. *To help establish a Horde that is beneficial to the Trolls. *To restore the Trolls to former greatness at any cost. *To wage war against those who would threaten the Trolls, their land or their culture. *To create a settlement in which any Troll, regardless of tribe, will find themselves safe. Structure The Antu Bloodguard is seperated into 4 semi-transparent subgroups. The Bloodguard: Comprised of the Atal'Alarion (Devoted Guardian) and the Atal'Alor (Devoted to the Temple), this group will serve as the primary military force of the Trolls. Warriors, Headhunters, Witch Doctors, Shadowhunters and more will be exposed to World RP-PvP on a grand scale, between fighting against the Alliance in open battles, sabotaging enemy supply lines, or conducting raids on settlements that found themselves in the Bloodguard's way. Soldiers, scouts, assassins, doctors, and spies will find themselves best suited for the work of the Bloodguard. The Venomspear: Worried about the looming shadow of the Warchief over the Echo Isles, Vol'kuza has commanded for a small force of Trolls to travel across the continent to the opposite shore of Kalimdor. To Desolace. There, in Shadowprey Village, the Antu Bloodguard will work to establish a haven for all Trolls, regardless of political ties. Where kin can meet kin without fear of having a limb hacked off. RP-PvP is not for everyone, and this hub will provide Trolls that would normally find themselves sitting around in the Valley of Honor a place to rest, socialize, and populate. Named after the pact Vol'kuza made long ago, the Venomspear are the villagers, guards, travellers, refugees, and hunters that will be inhabiting Shadowprey Village. The Twisted Serpent Caravan and the Iyaz'mon: Wars and villages cannot be run without gold, and it does not take a Goblin to notice that. That is why the Antu Bloodguard will be launching the Twisted Serpent Caravan, moving from city to city, selling their Trollish goods. The Caravan, once it begins, will become either a weekly or bi-weekly event. Those who would find themselves best fitting the Caravan would be merchants, craftsmen, smugglers, dancers, and entertainers. The Zul'yudo: The Great Mind, it reads in Zandali, is a group of Trolls who care not for the blood spilled but for knowledge gained. They are the scholars of the Trolls, delving into dangerous ruins and dungeons in hopes of recovering artifacts of the past, or experimenting with different chemicals to bring out truely nasty voodoo. Teachers, philosophers, archaeologists, story tellers, historians, scribes and those interested in the culture of the Trolls would find themselves drawn to the path of the Zul'yudo. Requirements to Join (OOC) When applying or seeking to join, it is best to let us know ahead of time which group you show the most interest in. This will help us in finding the best way for your character to fit into the guild. *You must be a Troll. No exceptions. No "orc raised by Trolls", or "my roommate was a Troll". This is strictly Troll guild. Those in the guild who are not Trolls are the alts of Trolls. *You are expected to listen to officers, both IC and OOC. If you do not, you will be dealt with accordingly. *You must know your Troll lore, or at least the lore applying to your particular tribe. If serious flaws are found, and there is no attempts to correct them, then you severely lower your chances of joining. *Please have basic English skills, and be able to communicate in a coherent manner. Category:Horde Guilds Category:Troll Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Darkspear Tribe Category:Troll Organizations Category:The Antu Bloodguard Category:Darkspear Organizations